User blog:Zulfurya/Irelia Rework
Important LINK TO CHAMPION THOUGHTS Abilities Irelia readies a that levitates above her every seconds, up to a maximum of 6. This time is further reduced by 0.5 seconds for each enemy champion around her. |description2 = After casting an ability, Irelia's next basic attack will expend up to 2 of her , thrusting them on nearby enemies, prioritizing enemies who would die to the strike and enemy champions. |description3 = deal % AD|AD}} physical damage and heal Irelia for (4 level)}} health}}, applying on-hit effects as a attack including life steal and can but cannot affect structures. |effect radius= 600 |target range = 350 |targeting = Crown of Blades is a self-targeted buff with on-cast effect and on-attack effect component. |onhiteffects = Blades applies on-hit effects, life steal, and can . ** Blades behaves like a basic attack and are not considered projectiles. ** Each attack from each blade has its own . * Blade attacks can be made to , , and . |spellshield = will block the damage and wont heal Irelia. |additional = * Crown of Blades will still be consumed if no available target is found when Irelia attacks. }} Irelia dashes to the target enemy, dealing physical damage and applying on-hit effects. |leveling = }} |description2 = If Bladesurge kills its target, it resets its cooldown and makes her next to not be expended by her basic attacks after use. This effect can stack up to 2 times. |target range = 650 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana }} | . ** Classified as a attack. ** The damage will be mitigated by , , , and . |spellshield = will block the damage. |damagetype = physical |additional = * Bladesurge will only allow Irelia to dash through walls if there is enough space for her on the other side. * Damage is not dealt to the target if Irelia is disrupted before she reaches their location. ** But the damage cannot be dodged via instant displacement ( ) ** If the target dies within a very short time (~ seconds) of performing Bladesurge its cooldown will still refresh. }}}} Irelia assumes a Hiten stance for a minimum of 2 seconds, disabling her from attacking, instead deflecting incoming basic attacks from enemy champions and large monsters against her, expending them. |leveling2 = }} |description2 = Whenever a deflects an attack, it thrusts forward after a seconds delay in the attacker's direction, dealing a portion of its damage as true damage to the first enemy struck. |cooldown = 1 |cost = |costtype = |effect radius= 600 }} | or . * Hiten Style will attempt to lead the target if it is moving but does not adjust further during cast time. (enemies can dodge the blade if they move away from their previous direction during the delay) }}}} Irelia pierces her target enemy, dealing magic damage and them by 60% for a duration based on how lower her is than her target. If the difference is 45% or higher, she them instead. |description2 = Irelia can cast Equilibrium Strike under hard immobilizing effects based on if she's outnumbered or not. If cast this way, Irelia additionally gains Tenacity for 2 seconds. |leveling = }} }} |leveling2 = |Outnumbered| % tenacity}} |target range = 325 |effect radius= 600 |cooldown = 8 |cost = |costtype = Mana }} | , and but does not reduce its duration. }}}} Irelia instantly readies all of her and for the next 10 seconds can fire a in a line towards the cursor, thrusting all enemies it passes through. |icon3 = Transcendent Blades 2.png |description2 = Transcendent Blades can then be cast at no additional cost to fire a for as long as they are available, incurring a seconds delay in between each cast. |description3 = Holding Transcendent Blades will charge an additional every seconds, firing more than one at a time to a maximum of 3 at once but they will no longer pass through enemies, stopping upon hitting an enemy. that strike the same target deal 50% damage each beyond the first, apply }}% on-hit damage and cannot . |description4 = The damage and healing of the is reduced by 30% for every enemy it passes through to a minimum of 25% and is only 50% effective against enemy minions and monsters. |target range = 1000 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana }} | . * Transcendent Blades charged cast counts as a single target ability for spell shield purposes. ** While charging, Irelia becomes . }}}} Changes Category:Custom champions